


Soft Crown of Dorks

by Moggiye20



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Omega Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moggiye20/pseuds/Moggiye20
Summary: Alpha Noctis wants nothing to do with school. Then Omega Prompto runs to him for cover and everything changes.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, minor aranea/luna, minor gladnis - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 370





	Soft Crown of Dorks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerNightCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerNightCat/gifts).



> fluffy cheer up fic for Tiger, the best enabler ever <3 <3 <3

Noctis comes from a long line of Alphas and as such has a hard time connecting with his fellow classmates, despite his gentle features. It was a little depressing when the only people who wanted him near had political agendas. Okay, who was he kidding, he hated going to school. It was his final year and he had spent a week begging his dad to let him drop out and just stick with tutors prior to school starting. Regis on the other hand, would not be moved, insisting it was an important experience for him.

Noctis refused to speak with him for nearly a month until Ignis talked him down and made him see reason. He liked his future omega advisor. He always made sense even when Noctis didn’t want rationale The council had been initially worried about allowing them to be within such close quarters of each other as they grew up (“What if they bond?! The omega boy is not fit for alpha royalty!”). But when Ignis was struck with his first heat, Noctis was a complete gentle alpha, as he was raised to be, and had helped him from the gardens to the medical ward. Regis had asked him about it later on, why he didn’t try to stake a claim on the older boy and Noctis had wrinkled his nose and said, “Ew, what? No, he’s like a brother to me, Dad.”

Now, four years later, the council was worried Noctis was broken. He hadn’t taken a single interest in any omega thrown his way. “Obviously I’m broken, I’m being forced to go to school with people who want nothing to do with me,” Noctis growled under his breath as Ignis drove him to school.

Ignis sighed, his scent mildly exasperated. What little Noctis could smell of it these days. His mate, Gladio, was over enthusiastic scent marking him in the morning before they went to their separate duties. “Your classmates merely haven’t grown accustomed to being around royalty, Your Highness.”

“Whatever.” He slowly clambered out of the back seat when they arrived. “I’ll try not to throw myself off a bridge before math class. Later, Specs.”

Ignis frowned at him. “I do wish you wouldn’t make those idle comments, Noct. You know you’re loved.”

Noctis winced. “Sorry.”

The school day went on uneventful until lunch when Noctis’ Kwehtter scrolling was interrupted by a sweet cotton candy scent. “H-Hey, can I sit with you?”

Noctis looked up and swore he was looking at the living embodiment of sunshine. “Uh, sure,” he said dumbly, forgetting what the question even was.

The omega boy sat next to him in relief. “Sorry, there was a creepy alpha getting all up in my personal space and like, I’m pretty good at handling that kind of attention, but that dude was persistent af, you know? Well okay, maybe you don’t know, you’re an alpha and all but...”

Noctis let him ramble on. He hadn’t felt like this since before the accident. He really felt alive.

The creepy alpha in question even tried to come by, only to stop when Noctis glared at him, his scent thickening aggressively to cover up the sour scent of the omega beside him.

“Thank you,” the blond squeaked out.

“No problem, seriously,” Noctis assured him. “You were saying about King’s Knight?”

“Right, so I was in the underwater dungeon...” Noxtis let his soothing voice calm him right down. He could have started talking about taxes and Noctis was pretty sure he wouldn’t have noticed.

The moment was ruined though, when the bell rang. “Wait!” He yelped when the guy got up. “Um, d-do, are you busy after school?”

The blond quirked an eyebrow. “No, why?”

“Do you wanna go to the arcade with me?” He rushed out. He scuffed his shoe against the grass. “It’s okay if you don’t.”

Noctis was going to go blind with how bright he smiled. “Heck ya!” He had enough thought to text Ignis so he’d know he was going to the arcade, before he sunk into a happy pile of brainless bliss.

He’d made a friend.

A friend whose name he’d not gotten. 

Nor his number. 

Noctis smacked a hand over his face. 

He was the worst alpha ever.

By the time classes had ended, Noctis had worked himself up into a anxious fit that the guy was just agreeing to get away from him. At least, until he saw the blond at the main gates. If it was possible to light up even more, the omega proved it when he spotted Noctis. 

“There you are!”

“Heh, uh, yup, here I am,” Noctis said, flinching when he smelt an aggressive alpha approaching.

“Prom, is this asshole bothering you?” She said, looking Noctis over with disdain.

“What? Aranea no! He’s a new friend I made,” Prompto protested, sliding between the two alphas. “We’re going to the arcade together.”

Aranea stared Noctis down over Prompto’s shoulder for a moment before huffing. “Fine, but be home before 7.”

“Ya, ya, c’mon Noct!” Prompto grabbed his sleeve and dragged him away.

Despite how tense Noctis felt meeting the woman, he was kind of glad she name dropped for him so he could avoid the awkward “I don’t know what your name is” conversation. Actually, speaking of, “You know my name?”

Prompto giggled and knocked his shoulder against Noctis’. “Of course, Prince of Lucis, i'd have to live under a rock not to know you. I was kinda worried you’d regret me to be honest.”

“Why?”

“I mean commoner status aside, everyone avoids you. Which I don’t know why, your whole,” Prompto flailed his hands around, “aura is so calming. Also you smell really good.” Prompto went red. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt that out, that was pervy and rude.”

Noctis smiled. “It’s okay, you smell good too. I like nice smelling people around me.”

Prompto giggled again and held the door open to let Noct in first. They spent the afternoon demolishing records until Ignis came in, looking mildly annoyed Noctis had not come out until he saw what had the prince so distracted.

“Specs hey!” Noctis said breathlessly, jumping off the DDR game after finishing the song set. “Shit, what time is it?”

“Quarter past six,” Ignis said primely, eying Prompto, who wandered over with his school jacket tied around his waist and holding Noctis’. 

“Hey Noct, is this omega bothering you?” Ignis’ eyebrows shot up at the bold comment.

Noctis grinned, taking his coat back. “It’s okay, Prom, he’s my advisor. Well future advisor, present royalty babysitter.”

Prompto’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I was just making jokes, please don’t throw me in the dungeon!” He babbled.

Noctis laughed, and threw an arm over his shoulders. “You’re fine dude, wanna go for dinner? That game has me famished.”

“Sure!”

Months passed as the two quickly became inseparable.

Despite the awkward first meeting, Ignis and Prompto also started getting friendly over recipes when Prompto shyly admitted to the weight he’d lost and didn’t want to gain back, but struggled to make healthy food tasty without calorie-heavy salad dressings. Ignis was delighted to have someone to pile veggies on and to teach how to cook.

The boys had just returned to school after the winter solstice break when Regis asked Noctis about how his courting was going.

Noctis dropped his fork. “My what?”

Regis’ eyes twinkled with mischief. “Your courtship with young Prompto.”

“He’s my friend! I’m not courting him!”

“Really? Is it common to give friends socks with your scent on them?”

Noctis blushed. “His feet were cold,” he grumbled.

“A your hairbrush?”

“His broke and he liked mine!”

“Noctis, you know I approve, regardless of the boy’s roots?” Regis said gently. “I just want you to be happy.”

Noctis slumped in his seat. “I know, I just don’t know if he likes me that way.”

One of the glaives at the door coughed to hide his snort of disbelief.

“You could just ask,” Regis pointed out, lips twitching with the effort not to smile at how oblivious his son could be.

“What? Dad, no that’s not how high school works,” Noctis scoffed.

Regis grinned. “Of course, I’m far too old to remember how school went. Aside from walking through three feet of snow up hill for two miles each day.”

“Ugh, I see where I get the dramatics from.”

Regardless of Noctis’ uncertainty of where Prompto stood, the omega happily accepted every gift Noctis gave him and wasn’t shy about rubbing up against him.

Things came to a head during their graduation ceremony when Noctis was on stage to accept his diploma and asked if he could borrow the mic for a moment. “Uh, hey everyone, so I just wanted to say this year really was a great year. And I just wanted to say how honoured I was to meet every last one of you. But especially a certain someone in the photography club. My best friend. And well, maybe my mate?” He awkwardly fumbled the mic to hold up a small box. 

The crowd roared with excitement as they pushed Prompto back up to the stage. The omega for his part was flushed from having so many people looking at him. He gestured for the mic with one hand while his other hand fished around in his graduation robes. “Dude, I can’t believe you beat me to the punch,” he said into the mic, holding up a similar sized box.

The crowd cheered for the pair as they hugged and exchanged courtship rings.

“I can’t believe you managed to score a prince, of all alphas, to court,” Aranea said later at the graduation dinner.

Prompto scoffed. “Oh please, you’re just jealous my royal mate lives in the same country as me.”

Regis looked at her in interest. “Oh, are you the alpha that captured the Princess of Tenebrae’s heart?”

Aranea smiled proudly. “Honestly between you and me, Your Majesty, she captured my heart throwing that assassin off her balcony. It really was a magical moment.”

Noctis paused stuffing his face with smashed potatoes. “Oh yeah, I remember Luna writing to me about that, and how her hired guard couldn’t stop making heart eyes at her.”

He laughed as Aranea tried to kick him under the table.

“Whatever, do you know how hard it is to find an omega who doesn’t shy from battle?”

“It’s true,” Prompto nodded solemnly, “I cried when those coeurls took down that behemoth. Little guy was just having a drink!”

“Prom, that behemoth wouldn’t have fit in this hall,” Aranea rolled her eyes. “They  _ struggled _ to take that beast down.”

“Ignore her, Prom, we can have a herd of behemoths.” Noctis reassured her.

“Only to guard the herd of chocobos I want,” Prompto said, beaming when Noctis agreed.

Regis made a mental note to have a herd of behemoths and chocobos present for their wedding day. His future omega-in-law would want for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading come yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moggiye20)!


End file.
